Live on no evil
by Chach-A-Lot
Summary: Umm... this is a disturbing story! Don't kill me this was a get back at Kragey thing I love Herm Ron Harry Fred George and Draco so this isnt a hate thing!


********************  
  
THE CHACHI WARNING:  
  
********************  
  
I got the idea for this after reading  
  
a story by Kragey. It's somewhat disturbing, as only 3   
  
people live! I am not writing this because I wish all of the characters   
  
except these 3 would die, I just thought of it while reading Kragey's odd   
  
story! I love all of the Harry Potter characters so please don't   
  
hate me... I love you! HAVE A NICE DAY!!  
  
-)*(-  
  
I give full credit for the idea of stunning and throwing into the lake  
  
to the writer of "Alive". Three of her stories are in my favorites.... I can't  
  
remember her specific name, Heroin of the Valley I think!  
  
-)*(-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
-)*(-  
  
When you see this ---------- under something, the setting is jumping  
  
from Harry, Ron or Hermione TO Draco, Fred or George.  
  
********************  
  
THE KRAGEY WARNING:  
  
********************  
  
This is Chach-A-Lot's evil way of getting back at me. She got all pissy  
  
because of somethin I did in "The Sin of Flesh" and wanted to make me  
  
squirm. She sincerely managed it, no joke. BE WARNED: THIS STORY HAS  
  
BEEN KNOWN TO MAKE PEOPLE VOMIT AND FAINT!  
  
Believe me, if it disturbs ME, you're in for a scare. (And although it is  
  
a good story, surely, I must say that I was the one who beta-read this,  
  
so I give muchos props to myself for checking over it several times.  
  
::PUKES::) But anyway...  
  
As for the beta-reading, I ONLY corrected grammatical errors. Even if  
  
certain wording or characterization made me itch, I left it be.  
  
Several awkward sentences were altered, but nothing else was maimed.  
  
Also, this was beta-read in quite a hurry, so...watch out!  
  
**********************  
  
-------****AND NOW, THE STORY ACTUALLY FRIGGIN' BEGINS.****---------  
  
Hogwarts: A nice safe place....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day at Hogwarts, an evil schemer (you may know him as Draco Malfoy)  
  
was up to something.... Not only was he acting weird by being nice to Ron,  
  
Ginny, Harry, and Hermione, but he was spending a lot of time with two troublesome   
  
jokesters (You may know THEM as Fred and George Weasley). Yes, they were planning   
  
something: something not good.......  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Harry," said Hermione as she rushed up behind him looking really  
  
worried about something, "have you seen Ron?"  
  
"No," Harry replied, looking horrorstruck at the sight of   
  
Hermione's face. "Why?"  
  
"He didn't come to breakfast this morning."  
  
"Hermione, he doesn't have to eat breakfast! Is that what your all  
  
worried about?"  
  
"Well...not really. I haven't seen him at all, and it's Saturday,  
  
too. Isn't that kind of wierd?"  
  
"Come to think of it, he never came to bed last night. Either that,  
  
or he got up really early, because his bed was empty and his sheets were  
  
fixed."  
  
"Harry, I'm REALLY worried! He's never missed breakfast before, and  
  
unless it's a weekday he doesn't get up before 11 AM. AND he has never not come to  
  
bed before! He likes to sleep! You know tha...." Hermione stopped. Fred and  
  
George were coming up the steps with Malfoy at their side,  
  
laughing harder then she'd ever seen any of them laugh.  
  
"Yes, I AM glad that we finally got rid of that... that... barrier!"  
  
said Draco with a smirk on his face. "He only got in the way of everything!"   
  
"Well, I am gunna miss the poor git...but we did what we had to do!"  
  
said Fred.  
  
"We don't want anything messing up our plansa, no one'll ever suspect  
  
we did it!" snickered George. "It was a great idea to stun him and  
  
throw him into the lake! EVERYONE's gunna think it was suicide!"  
  
They all laughed again. Hermione looked horrified.  
  
"Harry, I'm really, really, REALLY worried now! That didn't   
  
sound very good!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Lets go check the lake," murmurred Harry.  
  
"Ok, but we should ask the mermaids to help us look."  
  
They went down to the lake and asked the mer-people to help them look  
  
for a red-headed boy weighed down by rocks or possibly something else. Then   
  
they went up to the castle, put on their lightest clothing, trode back down to   
  
the lake, and jumped in. The mer-people had yet to see anything, and the  
  
informed the nearly attached Harry and Hermione of such.  
  
Then, just as they were about to give up hope after swimming for 2 hours  
  
straight, they saw it. Well...not Ron, but Ron's robes and wand.  
  
They swam for what seemed like hours, searching for their friend's actual  
  
body. Thankfully, they had enough gilly weed to last 3 weeks, and when  
  
the original dosage wore off, they'd simply swallow some more.  
  
15 minutes after they found the robes and wand, the located Ron.  
  
He was tied to a cement block and his eyes were still open. Hermione let out  
  
a scream, but it was muffled in the tainted water.  
  
They sought out the mer-people and told them to stop looking and to get   
  
Ron to the bank of the lake while they went and got Dumbledore. Dumbledore  
  
got down to the bank as quickly as he could and carried him to the hospital  
  
wing for reviveafacation. Then he turned to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"You know," he said, "this is very serious. What if Ron doesn't revive?"  
  
He stroked his beard, looking exhausted. "I need to know who told you  
  
he was in the lake."  
  
"Well," said Harry, "It was Mal...."  
  
"Peeves!" interrupted Hermione. She glanced at Harry, and Harry, in turn,  
  
nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Well, if you're sure... I'll be going back to my office. You may wait  
  
here if you'd like." With that, Dumbledore twisted on his heel  
  
and walked back to his office.  
  
Harry and Hermione paced back and forth, peering over to see if Ron had  
  
made any progress. About and hour or so later, Madam Pomfrey approached them.  
  
"...... He.... HE LIVES!" her face twisted into a smile at the look  
  
on Harry and Hermione's faces. "You two may wait with him." Then she, too, turned  
  
and walked out of the hospital wing.  
  
Hermione and Harry waited and waited, sitting in utter silence,  
  
watching Ron with the upmost anticipation as is chest rose and fell.  
  
About an hour later, he stirred, causing Hermione to sit upright,  
  
her eyes widened.  
  
"Harry! Harry, he's waking up!" she exclaimed. "Ron? RON!  
  
Are you ok? RON!"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione...I'm fine," he caughed.  
  
"Ron, we didn't rat out Malfoy and your brothers-"  
  
"Good," said Ron plainly.  
  
"Why is that good?" asked Harry, obviously scandalized.  
  
"Because even though they tried to drown me, they ARE my  
  
brothers, and...and...I love them."   
  
Harry stared into Ron's eyes for a moment, then blinked back into   
  
reality. Hermione noticed it just then... Harry loved Ron.  
  
"That's...really sweet Ron." said Harry  
  
"Well, I try!" laughed Ron. His joy was cut short by another bought  
  
of coughing.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We'll do it Thursday, then?" asked Draco. It was Monday.  
  
"Yep!" replied George cheerily.  
  
"With one little flick of the wrist, all of the food will be poisoned...  
  
except for our brother's and his friends', of course."  
  
"We really need to get back at them!" snarled Draco. "Potter and Granger,  
  
I mean! They saved the Weasel from drowning..."  
  
He smirked, then: "It's time for slow torture."  
  
"What shall we do?" asked George.  
  
"Ohhhhh... I've got it all planned out" answered Draco. They huddled  
  
together and whispered the plan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Monday went quickly for Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Tuesday came  
  
and Ron got out of the Hospital wing. They went to breakfast. Then they went   
  
to classes. When all of the classes were done, they went out on the Hogwarts  
  
grounds. Hermione knew that Harry desperately wanted to be alone with Ron, so   
  
she said that she wanted to go see Hagrid. Of course, she hid in the bushes  
  
behind them, concealing her position the best she could. Perhaps it was just  
  
that Gryffindor spirit in her, or maybe-  
  
"Ron, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine! Why?"  
  
"You seem kind of-" Harry hesitated, "-out of it."  
  
"Oh, I've just been thinking," replied Ron lightly, "about love."  
  
"Do you love anyone?" asked Harry, turning to him.  
  
"Er...yeah, I do..."  
  
Harry cringed mentally, but didn't falter. "Well, spill! Who is it?"  
  
"No, Harry, I don't think I should..."  
  
"Come on, tell me!" his friend pleaded. "I won't tell a soul!"  
  
"Harry, I'd feel weird! I just..."  
  
Harry blocked Ron out with thoughts. Harry realized that Ron felt   
  
the same way about hi, despite the fact that he was continuing to babble on. He  
  
looked into Ron's eyes, causing Ron to pause...and then Harry leaned in and kissed  
  
him. It was soft and warm, almost innocent.  
  
Neither of them moved. Harry wanted it to last forever, but  
  
he broke from Ron's lips and wispered, "I love you, Ron."  
  
Ron smiled and pulled Harry close to him. "I love you, too, Harry,"  
  
he murmurred.  
  
Then he and Harry  
  
kissed again, only not as innocent. Harry pried Ron's mouth open with  
  
his tongue and entered his mouth. Desperate to stop them from going any  
  
further in public, Hermione appeared from behind the bush, grinning.   
  
"Behave, you two!" she laughed. Ron jumped and bit Harry's tounge.  
  
"OWCH!"  
  
"Sorry, Harry," said Ron, shamefaced.  
  
Harry didn't say anything, only shot a glare at Hermione.  
  
The next few days went really fast and it was Thursday already.  
  
Everyone ate breakfast and went to their classes. Then it was lunch time. For  
  
some reason, everyone got sick after lunch except Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George,  
  
and Malfoy!   
  
Harry Ron and Hermione were talking it over...sort of.  
  
"Why did this happen? How could it happen?" fretted Hermione.  
  
Harry, however, was snogging Ron.  
  
"I (kiss) don't (kiss) under (kiss) stand (kiss) it (kiss), either!"  
  
"Oh, knock it off!" fumed Hermione. "You're like flobberworms in heat!  
  
Honestly!" She crossed her arms and waited with a none-too-patient stare.  
  
"Ok, ok I'll stop," he said, "...for now!"  
  
Ron snickered under his breath until Hermione shot him a nasty glare.  
  
"How could everybody, even the professors, get sick?"  
  
Ron looked at his feet.  
  
"Ron? What do you know?"   
  
"Nothing!" said Ron too quickly.  
  
Just then, a pair of hands grabbed Hermione's waist; 2 more grabbed  
  
Harry and Ron, dragging them into the nearest classroom. Within mere seconds, they  
  
found themselves victims of a stunning charm. Then Draco, Fred, and George chained   
  
Harry and Ron the the wall and tied Hermione to a desk. When the stunning  
  
spell wore off, the captives wiggled and screamed.  
  
"Go ahead! Scream your heads off!" sneered Draco. "Nobody's going  
  
to hear you, because they're all DEAD!" He laughed sinisterly with the twins.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" cried Hermione.  
  
"Because we can!" replied Fred. He stuck his tongue out at her, but  
  
even that didn't shatter the severity of what was about to occur.  
  
"And now, let the games begin!" announced George.  
  
"You're helpless, Granger!" Hermione listend with tears in her eyes,  
  
although she wanted to slap the Slytherin for stating the obvious. "No one's gunna  
  
save you now! Not the little Weasel, and most CERTAINLY not Harry bloody Potter! HA!"  
  
"AWWWW," mocked Fred, "is the little baby girl scared?"  
  
"You're not a virgin, are you, Granger?" hissed Malfoy.  
  
Hermione said nothing, but the look on her face told them that she was.  
  
"Well, today is your lucky day," said George.   
  
They surrounded her like vultures on a dead bird, ripping off her  
  
clothes and progressing to rape her. Draco was first. He  
  
pumped himself in and out of her, glorying in her screams. Harry and Ron were  
  
silent, watching in absolute horror...   
  
"STOP! PLEASE, STOP IT! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Ignoring her, Malfoy stepped up to her head and Fred took his turn  
  
shoving his dick in and out of the girl. Fred and George laughed while  
  
Malfoy forced his into her mouth and commanded her to suck.  
  
Defiantly, she bit. Malfoy screamed and slapped her  
  
across the face. Then he took out a knife-where he got it was a mystery.  
  
"Leaver her alone!" yelled Harry.  
  
Malfoy looked at Harry as Fred stepped aside and let George slide in.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to get you, Potter! You are going to watch us kill  
  
the mudblood, then your dopey sidekick..." Malfoy laughed, turning away from  
  
them.  
  
"Now Hermione, let's see...you want a scar  
  
like Potter's, am I correct? Well, unfortunately for you, we're saving THAT  
  
for Weasley." And with that, he took the knife and cut a line from in between  
  
her breasts to her belly button.  
  
"MALFOY, PLEASE! PLEASE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Hermione pleaded.   
  
"FRED! GEORGE! PLEASE STOP!" Fred and George now picked her up off the table   
  
and layed her on top of Malfoy. Malfoy pumped away at her ass while Fred went   
  
in the front, blood splattering the polished surface with every stroke.  
  
They didn't stop until Hermione was so choked up with tears   
  
she couldn't breathe. Then they finished her off with the death curse.  
  
"You're next, Weasley!" hissed Malfoy.  
  
"You've always been jealous of Harry for being famous!" revealed George.  
  
"Well, guess what made him famous?" asked Fred pointedly.  
  
He took the knife out of Malfoy's hand and made a lightning-shaped  
  
cut on Ron's forhead, just where Harry's was. His brother screamed with pain.  
  
"Get your hands off of him, you ass!" yelled Harry. Fred, George, and  
  
Malfoy turned to Harry. Ron looked up at Harry, crimson blood coating his  
  
childish freckles.  
  
"What? Don't want us to touch your little boyfriend, Potter?" said  
  
Malfoy, a smirk appearing on his face and his eyes narrowing. "Well,   
  
that's too bad! Fred! George! Hurry up with your brother! I wanna get Potter  
  
real bad!"  
  
And with that, Fred and George carved that last piece of their artwork  
  
on Ron's chest, puncturing the vital organs of life...but Ron did have a few last  
  
words.  
  
"Harry...hold on...I love you..." His head dropped to his shoulder, drenched  
  
in the scarlet shade that his hair would have one day become.  
  
"Now for Potter!" said George with Fred finishing his thought. "Yours  
  
will be the most painful..."  
  
Malfoy took is knife and flipped Harry's wrists, showing them palm up.  
  
Harry caterwauled involuntarily as the veins were split open.  
  
"Any complaints, Potter?" asked Malfoy. The response was a look of disgust  
  
and absolute terror.  
  
"Oh, giving me that look? Now you're in for it" He took down Harry's   
  
pants and made a slice across the head of Harry's dick. More screaming errupted  
  
from the Boy Who Lived's mouth.  
  
"Let's finish him off, Malfoy!" pleaded Fred. "Don't give  
  
him the pleasure of living longer then his friends!"  
  
"Any last word's, Potter?" teased Draco cruely, his eyebrows lifting  
  
for a moment.  
  
"Live on, no evil, Malfoy!" Harry managed to gasp. "LIVE ON, NO EVIL!"  
  
And then his windpipe was slashed.  
  
********  
  
CHACHI:  
  
********  
  
THE END! DISTURBING HUH?  
  
********  
  
KRAGEY:  
  
********  
  
Now you see why I did a crappy beta-reading job in less than 30 minutes.  
  
I just ate dinner, too...awe, man...::RETCHES AGAIN:: 


End file.
